Cari's demons and Arriko's secrets
by Cari-Julin
Summary: I rated it teen because its going to get scary. the introduction and first chapter are about a girl name Cari starting tenth grade, her destiny, and changing her life forever. It is also her first encounter with Arriko who acts as her guide and protector.


Introduction

My story is taking place in Japan where there are only three years of high school and ninth grade is in middle school. I'm not so sure now that's a good idea because I've only been to Japan in animes, so I guess I'll find out.

Neko-sanMr. Cat Because neko-san is so cute-

A mysterious boy, mysterious creatures, and mysterious powers I never knew I had. This is the story of my first year of high school, my coming of age, and the most thrilling experiences of my life. I record these tales not knowing if they will ever be read, or even if they'll survive more than a few days after completion. The summer before tenth grade I was simply "Cari." Now I'm not sure who I am. I can only carry on, day by day, making sure my family is safe and my duties are fulfilled. Because of the events of the last ten months and the demons out to get me, I can no longer live my life walking along a carefree path as I had once imagined. I will stand against the demons and the darkness in my life. I will protect my younger brother and the innocence of this world. And I will honor my friend Arriko,who gave his life for mine, always. That is what I promised Makaru, and I intend to keep it until I die. I promise! I can't lose to the illusions and forget what's real!

Chapter 1

Ah! The break is over and tomorrow I will finally be starting high school. My best friend Yumi might not be looking foward to another school year, but I said I couldn't wait and I meant it. Going to High school is what middle school students like us used to dream about. It's the best three years of our lives. We have more freedom because we're finally growing up. It will definitely be the most exciting and fun time of my life. Right? It's what I'm hoping for anyway. Yumi and I decided to go to the pool on our last day of vacation. We had a great time, although I can't seem to forget what happened there when within a second my eyes locked with a pair unlike anyone elses. I saw this boy, this mysterious boy. He was standing outside the fence alone staring into the sky. I stared at him for about four minutes when Yumi asked me if I was okay. I told her to look at the boy standing over there;she admitted it was slightly frightening.

At that moment he swept his eyes from the clouds and looked in our direction. When we saw his pale amber eyes we immediately thought he was weird. Not the kind of weird of a kid who collects old chewing gum, but the kind of weird that sends an uncontrollable shiver through your entire body. It gave me a grave ominous feeling that he knew something we did not, something that would harm us if we were exposed to it. His glance could only have lasted a second or two, but the feeling stayed. We carried on with having a fun celebration of the last day of summer, after all we had a whole day ahead of us. Eventually I pushed the boy into the back of my mind and enjoyed my day to the fullest extent. When five o'clock came around we decided to head home before it was late. Plus we were exhausted. I'm now lying in my bed soaking up the last feelings of summer and I can't keep the mysterious boy out of my thoughts. Perhaps he just moved here and I'll see him in school tomorrow. But for now I am tired and can not ponder the strange feelings his aura gave me anymore. Sweet dreams middle school, when I wake up tomorrow I will be a high schooler.

The very first day wasn't as magical as I thought it would be. It was just like the first day of ninth grade except we had no idea how to navigate this new environment. The subtle differences that made me happy were the immense size of the high school and the purple uniforms. I have never looked cuter. It matches the purple hair bows I have. My doubts are gone, I can feel that this year is going to be amazing. The clock blinks ten thirty-five. For some reason I feel restless. I can't sleep yet. I have to fall asleep. School is tomorrow. Sleep... What's happening? The room is spinning and the colors are melting together. I get up and I feel like I'm hanging upside down. I can't see straight. Is it morning? Is it night? Sleep... Move... I must get out of here! I can't stay put. I feel restless and it's not safe. Why the feeling came to me that night I have never figured out. But by a stroke of luck I escaped in time. It wasn't safe and I knew it somehow. One of my powers I guess. I walked along the sidewalk barefoot and in a trance for perhaps a half hour, maybe less or more, but I can't remember much about before it happened. In the files of my mind I call it simply "The Encounter." With Arriko. The encounter with Arriko. No one else can understand but just hearing his name makes my heart stop and causes my senses to overflow. It's as if time stands still and my memories of him will never fade and he'll never leave me. I still have trouble accepting the fact that he is...gone. I know he did what he had to and I'm not supposed to feel guilty, but I cannot help it when I remember the past.

You're going to think I'm crazy when you hear this. That is, of course, if you don't already think I'm crazy. As I slowly came out of my trance and started to become aware of my surroundings, I noticed him walking towards me on the stone wall that lined the sidewalk. I thought nothing of it since, here's the part where you laugh, he or she for all I knew at that time, was a small, lean, snowy white cat. "Hello? Can you help me? I am confused and scared. Who are you? Are you here to help me or hurt me?"

"I do not know if I can help you, but I am certainly not here to hurt you in any way" he replied. Finally coming to my senses I thought: "what did I just do?" I can't believe I asked a cat for help and it answered me. This must be a dream, yes! that's it! I'm still in my bed sound asleep and no one is coming to get me. Realizing I was not awake I softly laughed to myself. "Why are you laughing, I thought you were in trouble?"

"Ha ha, Neko-san, I'm laughing because I am having a dream about talking to a kitty and it is talking back." "Ha, ha ha ha..." I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"A dream..., are you saying a demon is pursuing you in your dreams? You must be of great importance for them to go as far as that. In fact this drastic measure they've taken makes me think you have power I've only dreamt of."

"Wha..., demons, dreams, powers? No one is coming after me in my dreams, neko-san."

"You cannot be sure of that. Just a few minutes ago you thought I was a demon that was going to harm you."

Wait. He was making no sense I realized. I don't why I was still having a conversation with him. I should go home, go back to bed so that I can wake up. "Um, I have to go home and go to sleep because I have school tomorrow. Bye bye neko-san." As I turned to walk away he didn't say a word. I had taken about ten steps when he called after me to warn me about something. Stay away from the lonely boy with amber eyes he said. I wonder why. Did that little cat see me and Yumi staring at him? I couldn't contain my curious thoughts, so I yelled back "what's your name, Neko-san?"

"Arriko" he replied. And the name has been burned into my memory ever since.

Chapter 1 end.


End file.
